


Damn Fine Feathers

by burglebezzlement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demon-Hunting Preparations, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Parties, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: Nicole and Waverly get dressed for a party.





	Damn Fine Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



“Why do we only get dressed up when there’s a demon to kill?” Waverly asks.

Nicole’s sitting in front of Waverly’s mirror, trying to make her makeup look like she attends fancy parties every day, instead of just putting on tinted ChapStick whenever she remembers. Which she mostly doesn’t. “We didn’t kill a demon at Bobo’s party,” she says.

“Technicality,” Waverly says. “We were definitely there for work. And you could have killed demons with how hot you were in that dress.”

Nicole smiles into the mirror. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“You’re trying to distract me from my point,” Waverly says. “Which is that we never get dressed up.”

“You got dressed up for that party creepy Tucker threw. The one Wynonna made you go to so she could sneak into his storage unit and look for clues.” Nicole still hasn’t quite forgiven Wynonna for letting Waverly volunteer to be bait that night, although Waverly insists that she was just doing her job for Black Badge, and anyway, she had Doc with her.

Waverly shakes her head. “We killed one of those weird rat demons on the way home.”

She bares her lips at her reflection in the mirror, checking her teeth, and then steps back and lets her silky, flowered robe fall from her shoulders to the floor.

The sight of Waverly in her underwear will always be able to distract Nicole, which is why she’s keeping her eyes on her own reflection in the mirror. Not looking at the shiny, half-dressed Waverly. She’s not looking. She’s —

 _Screw it._ Nicole spins around and looks up. 

Waverly’s hair flows over her bare shoulders, loose but somehow fancy, which is one of those tricks Nicole’s never been able to pull off. She’s wearing a strapless, lacy bra.

When she sees Nicole watching, she lifts her hair up and lets it fall down. “You like?”

Nicole’s mouth is dry. “You know I do,” she says. “But we promised Wynonna we’d be there by six.”

“So unfair,” Waverly says. She pouts into the mirror and then gives up and goes over to the closet they share. “Revenants shouldn’t get to be fancy.”

“Maybe they’re like vampires. All that time to invest money. Maybe we should be surprised more of them aren’t rich.” Nicole turns back to the mirror and examines her mascara. It’s clumpy. She tries to remove the clumps with her fingertips, but just manages to smear the mascara on her eyelid. Awesome.

Waverly pulls something out of the closet. “What about this one?”

It’s the skin-tight, gold number Waverly wore to her friend Chrissy’s party. “Amazing,” Nicole says. “Incredible.”

“But maybe not fancy enough for fancy cocktails,” Waverly says. She looks down at the dress and then dives back into the closet. “The blue one?”

“I’m wearing blue,” Nicole says. 

Waverly pops back out, holding something fluffy and pink in front of her that Nicole recognizes from the prom pictures Waverly’s Aunt Gus still has hanging up on the wall of her staircase. “Maybe this?”

“It’s adorable,” Nicole says. “But it’s really pink.”

Waverly shrugs. “My Pepto-Bismo era.” She tosses the dress aside.

“What about the green one?” Nicole asks. She still sometimes has dreams about Waverly in her sea-foam green dress.

Waverly wrinkles her nose. “Too tight to run in.”

“You want to borrow my purple dress? That one really lets you move.” Nicole’s never bought a dress without giving it a test run in the store, just to make sure she can still kick ass, if called upon to do so. She’s gotten some weird looks while shopping at New York Fashion over in the big city, but every weird look was totally worth it the time she ran down the _krampushnik_ at the Purgatory Sheriff’s Office holiday party. 

“I’m too short. The hem would be all wrong.” Waverly tosses aside several more dresses and then pulls something out. “Aha! This one. Okay. You keep talking, we just might make it to Wynonna’s fancy shindig on time.”

Nicole gives up on the mascara and tries to keep her eyeshadow brush steady. “Wynonna’s Revenant’s fancy shindig.” 

“Same difference.”

Coral-bo-Boral, Ruby Crush, Pinkalicious — Nicole rummages through Waverly’s lipstick collection and wonders who decided that there needed to be so many different shades of lipstick in the world. She finally finds a pinky-brown shade that doesn’t look horrible and applies it.

Waverly’s standing behind her when Nicole turns around. She’s got her dress on now — strapless, in a coral shade that makes her skin look creamy and soft. The skirt’s long and silky, draping over Waverly in a way that makes Nicole ache to take it off her. Her hair’s still tumbling down over her shoulders, loose and wild.

Nicole reaches out and brushes Waverly’s hair back from her face. “You look amazing,” she says.

Waverly smiles, dimples showing in her cheeks. “So does this mean me and my super-hot girlfriend get to get all dressy and go do something that doesn’t involve demons?”

“Absolutely.”

They head downstairs, with only a few minor delays for Waverly to track down an evening wrap and bag. Nicole detours by the full-length mirror in the downstairs bathroom to check that her thigh holster isn’t going to show under her blue taffeta dress. That’s the nice thing about taffeta, Nicole thinks, as she follows Waverly back down the Homestead’s front stairs and out to the Jeep. It’s got enough body to keep a gun hidden.

Not that their plans call for Nicole to use her gun. So far, the plan is just Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole dropping in at the Revenant’s fancy party to gather intel. But when you’re backup for Wynonna Earp, you bring all the firepower you can.

“I know why we don’t dress up,” Nicole says, once they’re safely in the Jeep, after only one minor detour for making out and a quick lipstick repair job.

“Yeah?” 

“You look too good.” Nicole shakes her head. “If we didn’t have a date with a demon, we’d never make it out of the house.”

“So maybe next time, we get dressed up and stay home,” Waverly says. Her voice is low, full of promises that make Nicole want to text Wynonna and tell her to handle the Revenants her own damn self.

It takes all of Nicole's willpower to turn the key in the ignition. “I’m holding you to that,” she says. 

Waverly smiles. “You’d better.”


End file.
